


City Lights Shine Like Diamonds

by clandestine_xo



Series: The Story of Our Lives [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon, Drabble, Implied Relationships, M/M, XiuHan - Freeform, lumin - Freeform, xiuhanweek17, xiuhanweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestine_xo/pseuds/clandestine_xo
Summary: Luminations XiuHan Week 2017 Day 6: Drive





	City Lights Shine Like Diamonds

_You don’t look okay. Why don’t you go and get some sleep?_

_I would if I could_ , he thinks, poking at his face in front of the mirror. The bags under his eyes had darkened, cheekbones now more prominent. His physical appearance had been a cause for worry for everyone. They knew that, next to Joonmyun, he was the most health conscious of the bunch. To have him looking like death warmed over meant something was wrong.

There was. The only problem was none of them could put a name to it.

It was odd, but despite sleeping in the same room for years, the thought of being in his bed all of a sudden felt wrong. He tried tiring himself out with the hope that his body would crash and shut down. He tried eating more than his fill and let the fullness of his stomach coerce him to drowsiness. He’s tried teas and hot chocolates, and even considered getting prescription sleeping aids until Joonmyun turned a glare his way. He could see the lecture coming a mile away and was prepared to take the brunt of it until Sehun stepped in.

“Come with me,” the maknae says.

There was no preamble nor any further explanation. He probably should get mad that he was addressed informally. He just had no energy. Instead, he just followed the younger man’s footsteps. Out the apartment, into the elevator, down to the basement. He barely registers the beep of the key, the snap of the belt, and the slam of the door. It wasn’t until they were out on the highway, city lights illuminating their faces as they drive past, that he speaks. “Where are we going?”

“Whenever I couldn’t sleep, I go for a drive,” Sehun replies. “Doesn’t matter if it was because I wasn’t tired or I was hungry or just because I needed out of the house.”

There was something in his voice that struck a chord, and Minseok realizes that the maknae had been in a similar situation before. It feels like a lifetime ago, but he remembers how the tall boy would grab his car keys and disappear for hours on end. Sometimes, it was because they had to eat ramyeon at some restaurant three hours away. Others were simply so they could spend time together.

“Why do you still go on these drives? Doesn’t it hurt?”

Sehun sighs, shifting gears before giving a reply. “It hurts that there’s no one to go on a joyride with me. There are times I forget, and I take one hand off the wheel, reach out to the passenger side, only to realize no one’s there to take it.”

“So why?”

“As much as it hurts, I sleep easier. It’s a literal trip down memory lane,” the maknae explains. “He’s not here, and I miss him. But rather than lay in bed, stare at the ceiling, and wonder about ‘what if’, I can just drive and think about happier things.”

Minseok only hums in response. He wasn’t sure he understood Sehun’s perspective, but if it works for him, then he can’t be one to judge.

“Where do you want to go, hyung?”

 _Garosugil. Myeongdong. Hangang. Tiananmen._ _Lu Han._


End file.
